We Are Family
by Panja Mysy
Summary: A little muse from Joanne DeSoto's point of view about her family...all of it.


**This popped into my head tonight when I was cleaning my apartment so I just figured I would share it. Hope out comes out as good as it is in my mind! It's a story/musing from Joanne DeSoto's POV.**

**I own nothing. Emergency! is not mine and I do not claim it to be. This is purely a work of fiction, blah blah blah, ok let's move on.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The phone rang loudly and was followed by the yell of "Telephone!" by the children. I rolled my eyes with a smile as I dried my wet dishwater hands; I could hear it just fine without being told.

"DeSoto residence," I answered the phone, "Yeah the kids are both home, Roy, it is Saturday after all. Why? Oh, sure! Of course! I'll get the grill ready and I'll have the kids clean up a little so don't rush! Love you too, honey. Bye!"

I walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Chris! Jenny! Come here for a second!" I called up. My son and daughter soon appeared at the top of the stairs. "Daddy's coming home pretty soon with Uncle Johnny, can you both come down here and help me clean up the place a bit before they get here?"

Both pairs of blue eyes lit up and they came stampeding down the stairs.

"Yay! Daddy and Uncle Johnny! Daddy and Uncle Johnny!" Jenny sing-songed as she twirled around, making her dress flair out.

Chris didn't make his excitement known so much by his words, but he immediately asked me what he could do to help get everything ready. I gave them both their list of quick chores and they scampered off to do them while I went back to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

XxXxXxXx

The front door opened just as I came back inside from the back yard where the grill was clean, the hamburgers were shaped and ready to be made and the picnic table was set. My eyes immediately gravitated to Roy and I went to greet him with a welcoming kiss.

"Hi, Johnny," I greeted my husband's partner. He smiled that room brightening smile of his that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, Joanne," he replied happily.

"UNCLE JOHNNY!" the shriek made me flinch slightly in surprise but Johnny just smiled wider than should be humanly possible and dropped to one knee as the blur that was my daughter flew right into his open arms. He hugged her tight, stood back up and swung her around in circles before setting her gently back on the ground, still holding her hands.

"How's my favorite niece, Jen?" he asked cheerfully. Jenny made a confused face.

"I'm fine but…I thought I was your ONLY niece…" she seemed a little put out.

Johnny's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Well you are," he answered, "But that shouldn't stop you from being my favorite!"

Jenny giggled in delight and gave her "Uncle" a hug around his neck. Chris emerged from the back door and came running to join the fray.

"Hi, Uncle Johnny! Hi, dad!" he said happily, hugging them both in turn. Johnny was the only person Chris would hug besides me and Roy.

"Hey there, Son," Roy said, ruffling Chris' hair, "How was school yesterday?"

"Got an A on my History test!" Chris' chest puffed up slightly.

"Yeah?" Johnny asked, looking at Chris with a challenging expression, "And you set them straight about the garbage they tell you kids about Indians, right?"

Chris grinned.

"I sure did, Uncle Johnny," he said, "I even got extra credit for bringing in that wooden coyote you carved me last year for my birthday!"

Johnny nodded and smiled a crooked smile.

"Someone's got to educate those who aren't fortunate enough to have an Uncle Johnny," I interrupted the banter, "So, boys, go clean up and then the grill is all yours!"

Roy and Johnny exchanged gleeful glances and went to clean up.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Argh! You got me!" Johnny's dramatic cry rang across the yard as he crumpled to the ground and flopped out on the grass, long appendages askew and a plunger arrow sticking to his chest.

Jenny and Chris, who dropped his toy bow and the rest of the plunger arrows on the ground, ran to where Johnny lay and dog piled onto him. He pulled them both close and they rolled and tumbled and laughed and giggled and yelled until they somehow managed to wiggle out of his strong grasp.

Chris split for the tool shed and Jenny ran with all the might her small legs could muster to the swings, Johnny was back up on his feet in a flash and took off after Chris first, tagged him and then went running back the other way as Chris gave chase. I was exhausted just watching them!

All too soon, the sun had set and the moon was appearing in the last colors of the twilight.

"Chris! Jenny!" I called out into the yard where they were still romping with Johnny. "Time to get ready for bed!"

"Aw, mom…" Chris whined.

"But mommy…" Jenny pleaded.

"Aw, Joanne…" Johnny's complaint joined in. I rolled my eyes.

"No, no, no!" I waggled my finger at them all and popped my hip in a "I mean business" way. All three of them hung their heads guiltily and made their way inside. Johnny winked at me as he passed me and I smacked his shoulder lightly. "You make my job harder than it already is, John Gage!"

Soon afterwards, when Roy, Johnny and I were seated in the living room, Chris and Jenny reemerged from the bathroom with fresh brushed teeth and pajama clad bodies. They gave Roy and I a hug and kiss goodnight and then Johnny got two bear hugs from both at once. Even thought he couldn't breathe, Johnny looked absolutely happy.

"G'night, kawayi," he whispered to Jenny and to Chris he said: "G'night, nokosi."

I smiled at the use of the Miccosukee names he had given the children. "Kawayi" meant "horse" because Jenny was obsessed with horses and she had asked Johnny how it was said in "his Indian words". "Nokosi" meant "bear" because Chris' school mascot was a bear and had asked Johnny for a cool nickname to use for his baseball jersey.

They both smiled at Johnny and returned the "Goodnight!" and then made their way upstairs. Johnny watched them leave, a contented smile on his face and his eyes tender.

Johnny, Roy and I talked for a long time after the kids went to bed but then I announced I had to get the dishes done before bed and excused myself.

"I better get home too," Johnny sighed, although he was laid out on the couch looking completely at ease.

"You're welcome to stay here for the night," I heard Roy invite. "It's pretty late to be out driving. I'd actually feel better if you did stay instead of worrying about you getting home safe."

"Oh, daddy, I'm a grown up now," Johnny's sarcastic voice made me giggle, I could just see the sneer on his face. "But…you're probably right. I've got my bag in your car anyway, so I might as well."

"Good…" Roy's words were cut short by a yawn, I could tell.

"Roy! Get to bed if you're tired!" I called from the kitchen, "I don't need you cranky tomorrow for the zoo trip!"

I heard Roy telling Jonny about the zoo trip we were planning for just the family on his day off. He invited Johnny but Johnny refused several times before Roy broke him down.

"But Roy, you said it's just a family trip?" Johnny's voice got louder as Roy started walking towards the hall to head to bed.

"It is," Roy replied simply, "You're family."

Complete and utter silence filled the house and the 'tik-tok' of the wall clock seemed really loud. I strained my ears for Johnny's reaction.

"Thanks, Roy…"I barely heard his soft reply, but I could hear the tone of his voice and I knew he was smiling softly and he and Roy were exchanging those wordless, yet full of meaning, looks. They did that all the time…it was like they knew exactly what the other was thinking. Maybe they did.

Roy came in to the kitchen and kissed me before heading to the bedroom down the hall. I hung up my apron and turned off the kitchen light as I told him I would be in as soon as I got Johnny a pillow and blanket. I grabbed said items from the closet and went into the living room to give them to him.

I smiled softly at the sight before me. Johnny's long legs were fully extended and the left one hung off the side of the couch, his right hand rested on his abdomen and his left arm was covering his eyes, his mouth was slightly open and soft little snore sounds came from him.

"Johnny?" I whispered as I covered him with the blanket.

"Mmmm?" I received a gravelly moan as a reply, his arm remained over his eyes.

"Lift your head for me, please," I stated, but I actually did the lifting for him and slipped the pillow under his long, thick locks and then laid him back again.

I reached for the switch on the lamp but then hesitated, I looked once more at Johnny's sleeping form.

John Gage. My husband's partner. The man who had saved countless lives, including Roy's! He was brave, strong, kind and softhearted, funny and loveable but above all…devoted completely to everything that was important to him. This family was important to him, I knew.

The way he looked up to Roy and tried to make him proud in everything he did, on and off the job, the easy way their friendship showed in their talks and their silences. Roy talked about Johnny all the time, he WAS so proud of this young man who had pushed the boundaries and had proved himself a friend and partner. They had both saved each others' lives countless times and something like that bonds like nothing else can!

The way he doted on Jenny showed me how big his heart was toward people. He loved my little girl with all the love he could give and the term "uncle" could not have been given to someone more deserving! He played dolls and tea party with her, told her fantastic stories he would make up out of his mind if she asked him, he would go to school with her as her "show and tell", he would pick flowers for her and present them to her at random times, treated her like a real princess…and I knew that Jenny loved him fiercely in return. She lit up like a firefly whenever she talked about him or as soon as he walked in our house.

The way he spent time with Chris and took him on camping trips, rock climbing, and hiking days. He never missed a game of Chris' if he was off work and was always cheering loudly as Roy and I. He would help Chris do his homework which would usually end up in him telling Chris stories of his Indian ancestors and stories of his childhood and youth because of something Chris' history book would say about the "noble savage". He often carved figures for Chris out of wood and was currently teaching the art to my son. Johnny was always there when Chris needed to talk to someone other than Roy and I, he had a very open mind to my boy's school drama and usually gave him sound advice in return. Yes…I couldn't ask for a better man to be a role model for my son, despite his way with the ladies.

And speaking of ladies, I had my own fondness for the young paramedic. He was always helpful to me in every way he could be when he came over. He was polite and genuine and warm and full of energy. It warmed my heart to watch him interact with my family and when Roy had brought him home the first time I met him, I immediately claimed him as a brother and dear friend.

No doubt about it, this man had a special place in all of our hearts. I wondered if we ever let him know this enough? Well…tomorrow we would start letting him know with a trip to the zoo, Johnny loved the zoo.

"Yes sir, Johnny Gage," I whispered, brushing a lock of black hair off his face, "You are a special part of this family indeed."

I clicked the lamp off and went to join my equally appreciated and loved husband in dreamland.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well that came out pretty good on paper (screen?) than I thought What did you all think? Let me know!**


End file.
